Monogramming is the procedure of making a motif by combining two or more letters or other overlapping graphemes to form one symbol. Monogramming can be done by hand or with the use of software-controlled machines. Existing embroidery computer software can create embroidery designs of uncombined graphemes (i.e. letters and/or other symbols) and even overlapping ones, but cannot weave the overlapping graphemes to imitate the monogramming made by hand. To achieve a monogram with an overlapping and weaved grapheme, the monogram must be created by hand or with the intervention of a software user.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a monogramming software application that can weave overlapping graphemes without the intervention of a software user. This software application addresses the aforementioned existing problem by combining any two or more given letters and/or other symbols that are overlapping, by using special (innate) rules to weave the overlapping areas of the graphemes, to create one symbol.